The Neko and the Onigiri
by Whispers and Rain
Summary: The Neko and the Onigiri. Cat and the riceball. Just a sweet fanfic about a sweet couple. (25 year old Torhu and Kyo)


Blocking a punch aimed at his head and a kick to his knee, Kyo jumped when he heard screaming. Grabbing up the two students he was training with, the three ran outside. What he saw, made the orange haired mans heart stop.

"Kyo! Help me! Quick!"

One of the students squirmed out from under his arm and ran towards Torhu, who lay on the ground...tears of laughter running down his pretty wifes face. He couldn't help but laugh himself. His and Torhus two beautiful little twin girls. They had their mothers face and figure, but his ruby eyes. They had yet to see if they had their fathers attitude. So lost in thought, Kyo forgot he was holding the other child unitil he had climbed onto his back and and started to pull on Kyo's collar. The little boy was so excited. so wiggly the two almost fell over.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle!"

Yuki and Machi Sohma had just pulled up to pick up their sons from dojo practice. Kyo was the master of this dojo, handed down to him from Soushi when the old master retired. It was an amazing gift and Kyo spent every day he could here. There was a house on the land with the dojo and he had moved his Torhu in there when they first found out she was pregnant. The home was fairly large, old style with sliding pocket doors,old but gently worn tatami mats on the floor and shoji doors in the living room, kitchen and bedrooms, all leading to the outside stone and water garden. Torhu and Kyo had taken such pride in this house. When the twins were born, they had a room all made up for them. Kyo couldn't get the pink paint out of his hair for weeks! It made Yuki and Machi's two kids laugh hilariously when they came to see uncle Kyo and aunt Torhu.

"Hello, guys! Did you two have fun with uncle Kyo and aunt Torhu?"

All four adults smile when the little boys screamed and clapped their tiny hands. Twins as well, the two looked like their mother but had their father, Yuki's, eyes and hair. Both their parents quiet tendencies. Kyo and Torhu's little girls names were Amaya - Night Rain. She was named so because of a warm, rainy night and two newly wed young lovers with time to spare and love in their hearts. The second girls name was Mika - New Moon. Again her name was a reflection of how she came to be. Kyo and Torhu, the same rainy night as when Amaya was brought to be, the new moon, dancing silver shone down on them in their most precious of moments. Rain drops and moonlight, under a blanket of stars.

So lost was he in his thoughts, Kyo was caught off guard. Yuki and Machi's two sons, wrapped themselves around his arms. Akatsuki, meaning Dawn. And Ryuu - meaning Dragon. Figure it would be Yuki who would have a strong name on his child. Kyo couldn't help but smile at the memories. Looking over at Yuki, he swung his leg out and aimed for the other mans knees. Not dodging fast enough, the rat fell to the ground. Kyo stood over him grinning. The Neko had finally beatin the Nezumi...now this was just for fun.

Torhu and Machi stood off to the side talking and watching their husbands. A few kicks of punches were always an occurence when these two met. The fightin was all over between the two of them, but the two still fought for old times sake. Kyo reached a hand down, grinning. Yuki took it and rolled Kyo over, lifting his hand to punch him out. Not bothering to block, the two men waited a heart beat then four little boddies came crashing into them, followed by one lighter but grown body. Torhu stood on the side laughing. Heavy with child, she didn't get into the scrape.

When Kyo saw the look in Yuki's eyes as the man stared at Torhu, he froze. Gently lifting his kids off, he went over and stood beside his wife, arm protectivly around her.

"Another child, Kyo? You'd think you were the rabbit zodiac, instead of the cat!"

Holding back a growl, Kyo fought the urge to hiss. The curse was broken...he no longer had that ability. Torhu was pregnant again. This time they were keeping the sex of the baby a secret until the due date. The two new parents knew, but they weren't telling. Not even the twins. Kyo's chest swelled with pride. He was going to be a father again!

"We waited five years! Besides...what do you care? Torhu is a very beautiful woman, who i love so lay off, why don't you, baka?! Don't make me come over there and kick your ass - again, rat boy!"

A light whap on his arm and stomach let him know that he was caught swearing. Scratching the back of his neck he nodded, accepting that he was caught. Ryuu, Akatsuki, Amaya and Mika all ran inside, herded by their mothers. Lunch time...parents were forgotten when there was food. Walking inside, Kyo almost ran right back out when he saw what was for lunch. Leek soup. His childrens favorite. Smiling, he sat down at the table and held Akatsuki on his knee, helping him blow on the hot soup. Yuki had Amaya on his knee, Machi had Mika and Torhu held began to kick and whimper. He didn't want soup. Kyo put on a stern face and looked at the squirming child on his wifes knee.

"Ryuu, my little dragon...aunty Torhu has a little baby in her tummy and she has to be careful. No kicking her. Also, if you sit nice and eat all your soup, i'll take you all out to my dojo to play. Deal?"

Nodding, Ryuu ate his soup. At the promise of playing in uncle and daddy Kyo's dojo, the soup was gone in a flash. The two women stayed inside to clean up. Each man grabbing their childran, they ran outside, the children squeeling. Inside a fire burned within Kyo. He was safe, warm. He had his childran and his very beautiful wife. A child was on the way! Yuki and himself got along, with only the occasional spat. He owned a dojo and living his dream. Married to the woman he loved, she was a happy housewife. Life was perfect.

"Daddy can we stay the night?!"

"I dunno, my little ones. You'd have to ask aunt Torhu and uncle Kyo."

"Sure, sure that's good! Torhu was just gonna talk to Machi about it actually. We have a room made up for you and your Machi, the kids can sleep on the tatami in the living room. Torhu picked up some goodies and movies for them already."

"There you go, my sweets. It's all settled!"

Later after the kids were in their pjs and under the covers, the adults sitting on the couch. On the t.v a disney moving was playing. Kyo was lost in Torhu's gentle eyes as she slowly falls asleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuki looking at Machi the same way. With one last kiss to Torhu, lost in her blue eyes, Kyo fell asleep, warm and safe.

The tales of the old zodiac were forgotten. He had lived a life of hardship but in the end, he came out with the best prize of all. The cat had met and fallen in love with the riceball...and she loved him in return.

Two hearts and souls entwined in love. Kyo and Torhu Sohma. The Neko and the Onigiri.


End file.
